A method for thermal and electrical contacting of both sides of a laser diode bar, in which in each case a copper electrically conductive heat-conducting body, formed as a cooling element, is soldered by means of an indium solder to each opposing electrical contact surface of the laser diode bar, is known from the publication of the Proceedings of SPIE 6104-04 (2006) “Comparative performance studies of indium and gold-tin packaged diode laser bars” by Dirk Lorenzen et al.
An advantage of this method is the small number of components required to produce the diode laser component. The use of a cost-favourable and highly heat-conductive heat-conducting body material is also advantageous. A disadvantage of this method is the mechanical stress which is introduced into the laser diode bar by the thermally advantageous copper by cooling from the solidification temperature of the solder (157° C.) to room temperature, and negatively influences its optical qualities.
From published patent application EP 1 341 275 A2 a further method is known for thermally contacting electrical connections of a laser diode bar, which achieves the object of a mechanically low-stress contacting of the laser diode bar in that, dispensing with layers of solder, the laser diode bar is contacted both electrically and thermally on both sides in friction-locked manner by in each case an electrically conductive heat-conducting body.
An advantage of this method and of the arrangement produced with this method is the low mechanical stress, compared with a soldered connection with heat-conductive bodies, thermally mismatched in terms of expansion vis-à-vis the laser diode bar, which ensures a high uniformity of power of the optical radiation from emitters of a laser diode bar.
A disadvantage of this method is the inadequate thermal contacting of the laser diode bar which manifests itself in too low an electro-optical conversion efficiency and too low an optical maximum power.
A further disadvantage of this method is the requirement for fixing means which are provided to guarantee the friction-locked connection not only to form connections but also to maintain the friction-locked connection and must remain in the diode laser component.